I'm Glad Your Not My Enemy
by SweetAyu
Summary: -One shot.- He liked everything about her, but what he enjoyed the most was her smile. He was glad that she wasn't his enemy. An SR Valentine gift.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the music video and Dvd mentioned that is in current prodution to become a movie. I also don't own the characters of Rumiko Takashi.

A/N: This is aimed to be a one-shot for Valentine's day even though it's an early release. I hope you enjoy and **there is Adult content in here (if you can call it that --) You have been warned.**

XXX:Glad your not my Enemy:XXX

The aroma of the tea filled his senses as he stared out of the large and rectangular glass window. The cup of tea sat in front of him, untouched. He was wearing a pair of blue washed jeans with a white belt and a black muscle shirt draped over a red leather jacket. His cold expression unmoved as he stared at the two figures talking outside the shop.

Her black hair was pulled up in one of her made-up styles- Two braids looped pinned at the top of her head followed by some loose strands and parted bangs. Her figure built for the choreographing dancing and modeling she did, part of her career and the way she dressed. A white skirt swirled at the knee length end and her light yellow V shirt followed with the necklace accessory and Crystal high heels. He liked everything about her, but what he enjoyed the most was her smile. He was glad that she wasn't his enemy.

His hand clenched into a fist as he witnessed the young boy by her side place a kiss on top of those smiling lips. She simply dismissed the boy with a wave before entering the shop. His hand relaxed and his amber eyes focused on Rin as she took a seat in front of him."Good afternoon, Sesshomaru." Rin greeted before she waved over to a waiter to come and attend her."Rin." he said in acknowledgment to her presence. The man in his twenty's walked over with a small pocket notebook,"How may I help you today with, Ma'am?"

"I'd like a strawberry smoothie, please." asked Rin as she flashed the man a light friendly smile. The man wrote down the order and went off to retreat the order. Rin turned her attention back to Sesshomaru as she picked up the cup of tea."Aren't you going to drink it? Its getting cold and I don't think it taste very good afterwards." She said with a bright smile. Sesshomaru nodded briefly as he took the cup from her hands."Are you ready to start the shoot for the music video, today?" he asked before he took a sip of his warm green tea. Rin picked up the smoothie from the tray, the man was holding and thanked him before he dismissed himself."Just one, sec." Rin responded before she took a spoonful of strawberry goodness into her mouth."Mmmm."

Did she have to tease him so?- He didn't like the games she played. He preferred to play the games his way.

"Of course, I am. It will be very exciting to perform in the music video of none other than the famous Hideki Sesshomaru.

------------------

Miroku Maxell played the drum scene in the music video as Kouga Teshiro took the bass guitar and Sesshomaru was the lead as he sang his new song holding a 1800's style microphone with a silver stand.

His body flowed swiftly with the beat of the song playing in background synch. He wore a white unbutton dress shirt with a black vest on and blue Armani jean. His silver hair was let loose for this video shoot adding a wild look to the video touch.

Rin watched her new boyfriend film the main scenes needed for the music video. She had secretly admired him from the shadows and had hoped one day he would notice her and then one day her wish came true. Sesshomaru scheduled an interview with her, because he was interested in the new face of the modeling magazines. She was thrilled and she had hoped he would not see her as a fan obsessed girl because in reality she was far from that. Yes, she was interested in him and fell in love with him from far away glance for his different language genre of music and that was all it mattered to her.His handsome looks _and body_ that most women oogled at were not the objects that attracted her to him.

They met at the end of November- last year- where he met with her on the interview to commercial her stature to one of his new music video'Si Fueras Mi Enemigo' to be released in late February. They got along well from first glance as they conversed lightly where Rin stood shyly embarrassed at her poor spanish accent in the language. He surprised her when he started speaking in her native tongue, English. His accent was perfect and no flaw of broken accent was traced in his words.

He explained to her that his music work was focused more on Spanish, and Japanese but he knew how to speak English. The rest of the conversation flew by so fast. He had commented that he thought she was a very beautiful girl and he analyzed how he wanted her to stand in his music video.

After that they met twice a month before forming a serious relationship between each others personal lives. And now she was here standing in the recording studio for the video shoot.

---------------

"And cut!" ordered the director as the background technical people stopped rolling the roll film and focusing the light effects on the trio."Good job! Alright, bring in Amane Rin and Jin Bankotsu." He ordered one of his co-workers.

"Hah, that man is going to have a heart attack one of this days." said Kouga who chuckled at the thought of Myoga Shino having a stroke from all his yelling instructions."Damn, too bad Inuyasha isn't here. He would of enjoyed taking Bankotsu's place, but instead he's off pleasuring his new wife, Kagome." Miroku said with a smirk on his face. Sesshomaru ignored Miroku's un bashful comment of his half brother and took a sip from his water bottle to refresh from the out stressing and yet enjoyable work. They all stood in the background to watch the continuous work scenes for the video. Making a video is like making a movie film and this required a lot of team production work.

"Cue the music!"

"Cue the music!"

"Lights!"

"Lights!"

"Rolling the film!"

"Rolling the film!"

Jin Bankotsu was displayed in the music video as one of the choreography dancers. He had his hair pulled back in a braid and he was shirtless showing off his muscular body. The jeans were tight constricting and even so he danced -fluently with a sensual touch- without a problem.

Jakotsu the make- up designer added an extra touch up to Rin's eyelash mascara volume and added a red gloomy tone of colored lipstick. Rin was wearing a black strapless bodice dress that reach to her thighs and her black hair was left down in curly waves accenting her shoulder blades. The black leather boots giving her a sexy look.

Her scene included her dancing a shadow routine she had been practicing the past two months to perfect it. She had done different video shoots in the past although they were different from each own director's design. Unlike the ones in the past she truly did have fun shooting the scenes making Sesshomaru jealous and agitated at Bankotsu's nearness. She really did like teasing her beloved dog demon.

-------------------- Celebration Dinner

Rin watched with a small smile at Sesshomaru's relaxing position on the white comfortable sofa. The living room's light was dimmed down a notch so they could watch the movie she rented for them to watch tonight. Today had been a tiresome day as news and interviews lined up in the schedule agenda. 'Si Fueras Mi Enemigo' made a great exit in the world wide 21 video hits and it came up to a shocking rate of 1,000 people voting online to make the video rise at the #2 spot. Tonight, they were celebrating for the great exit release album 'Darkness-Sin Luz'.

She was surprised to say the least. Who would of known that Sesshomaru Hideki liked Romance/Horror thriller movies. Rin had chosen to rent 'Twilight' a movie based on the #1 New York Times Best-selling series by Stephenie Meyer. Her eyes were filled with wonder at just seeing his golden gaze focus on the plot that played out on the large flat screen T.V platform."Are you going to wtach the movie? or are you going to keep staring at me all night." asked Sesshomaru breaking the silence between them. He had pressed pause on the TV control causing the motion on the meadow scene to freeze in still mode. Rin let out a nervous noise before giving him a slop sided smile,"Sorry."

Rin then slid over to Sesshomaru's side with the help of the leather material."Sessh, are you mad with me?" she asked innocently as she stared at the cold expression of her boyfriend."Rin. What makes you say such foolish things." Sesshomaru's cool deep voice remarked at his girlfriend's silly question."Because we're suppose to be celebrating your great success at another music video and instead of sitting next to you I'm way across the couch." She stated coldly. Sesshomaru's amber gaze fell upon rin's stubborn look and then into her honey brown eyes that held a tint of hurt in them."Forgive me. I have been distracted as of late." he responded as he cupped her chin making Rin's focus of attention to land on his face."Forgiven. Just don't insult me like this again. I don't like it when someone treats me like a nobody." she replied in a sweet but bitter tone. Her memories of childhood were a topic she didn't wish to touch, ever.

He didn't lie when he said he had been distracted as of late. He was confused about this whole new experience relationship with Rin. He had never lasted with a girl this long or had he ever felt such feelings for anyone. He was in love with this spunky yet innocent woman who was filled with full of surprises. Her happiness became his happiness.

He smiled lightly as he watched Rin pick up a strawberry coated in chocolate from the plate that sat on the small coffee table that stood in front of them. His hand laid on her bare shoulder and he gave her a small squeeze to catch her attention. Rin looked over to him with a smile."We should continue watching the movie." suggested Sesshomaru as he motioned to the stilled images on the screen. Rin giggled,"Okay, but first you have to try this strawberry treat. Their really good."

Sesshomaru nodded feeling hesitant about trying a sweet. He wasn't really fond of candy but for Rin he would sacrifice."Open your mouth, sessh." urged the girl sitting next to him. He nodded and did as ordered. Though Rin couldn't help noticing that his lips quivered just slightly. She smiled and inserted the dessert into his mouth. "See... It was good, right?" Rin asked. She then noticed that accidentally, as he went to take the bite, a little smear of chocolate coating smeared on his bottom lip.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin as he swallowed the contents. "It tasted good but, awkward." he stated truthfully. Rin smiled wickedly and leaned towards him as if she was going to kiss him. Sesshomaru was caught by surprise when he felt Rin's lips sucking on his bottom lip and her tongue licking teasingly, claiming the chocalate that clung to his lip. Rin smiled as she pulled back from the action of her little play. "Is it still awkward...Sessh?" Rin murmured seductively. Sesshomaru glared playfully at Rin,"Two can play this game."

He roughly pushed her on her back as she laid on the couch mid-spread out. He leaned over her figure as she stared with wide surprised orbs,"Sessh..omaru." she manage to whisper before his lips closed over her own. His mouth ravage her with pure gentleness and a hidden demand of control as she submitted to his kiss. His amber orbs were half slitted as he stared at his soon to be mate. Rin peered her eyes to open to stare at his golden and red mixed haze."Consider yourself lucky. Your about to receive the greatest gift of your life." His deep voice said followed by a primal growl. Their lips were mere centimeters from each other as their breath mingled with one another's precipitation.

_So this is my valentine gift, huh._

-----------------xxx

"Sessh-" Rin moaned out loud as his hand cupped her right breast making her arch lightly to his touch. He smirked lightly at the approval of her body wanting his touch. He squeezed her other abandoned breast that was confined within the silk of her bra.

So fast. Everything was going so fast. One minute they were laying on his couch making out and the next they were in his bedroom tumbling in his red silk sheets. Her shirt was left behind on the couch along with the turned on Television. They have never gotten so intimately like tonight. Would this night turn into one of her precious memories?

She felt a shift of weight change as her honey brown eyes started adjusting to the dark room except for the beaming light of the moon that stood outside from his window. She watched as Sesshomaru unbuttoned his shirt and slipped off his belt. His eyes were back to their solid amber. This made Rin feel more comfortable knowing that Sesshomaru had control over his demonic side. "Sesshomaru, do you have protection?" she asked tenderly as she now sat on the bed. _Shit, I had forgotten about that. The way our careers are going I can't risk leaving Rin pregnant. _"No."

Rin smiled,"It's okay..."She then blushed, in embarrassment." I have been taking the birth control pills for a while now..." She said this as she grazed her hair with her fingertips. Sesshomaru's eyes lighted in slight surprise, he couldn't help but to smile. Finally, she smiled as well, and said ".. I knew this day would eventually come... so I wanted to be prepared..." Her confident voice resounded in his ears."I see..." Sesshomaru remarked quietly."I love you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of Rin before he brushed his lips tenderly against hers. "Likewise, Rin..." he whispered when their lips parted.

This made her feel more confidant that she was taking the right step. This would not be a mistake like the ones in her past. Driven by his demonic desires, Sesshomaru rolled them on the bed mattress to where he now hovered over Rin and kissed her deeply, his weight resting on his elbows and knees. She moaned into the kiss and pulled him into her, her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers grazing and pulling his silver hair all at once. "Rin..." Sesshomaru whispered into their kiss, now stroking her sides, learning her curves. His hand traveled from her rib cage, down to her waist, hips, and then thighs. _If only I could feel her skin... _

Sesshomaru took the liberty to get rid of all their remaining clothes leaving them naked. Rin shyly covered her herself but his hands gently took hold of her own."You are beautiful. Don't be ashamed of showing this side of you." he said. This earned a blush from Rin as she tried averting her stare from his male organ that seemed impossibly to big to fit inside her. He smirked lightly as he resettled himself on the mattress making sure his weight on top of her didn't crush her.

His mouth slowly began to tease her bare skin making it flush red with his kisses. Rin slowly but surely began to initiate a soft contact towards her love making partner. Her hands made soft patterns on his chest and going lower to his abdomen before she reached his shaft and wrapped her hands around it. Sesshomaru groaned lightly at the feel of rin's hands pumping and increasing his male organ to have an erection .Rin's eyes widened at the feel of Sesshomaru's buddy getting excited.

"Enough." he groaned out loud as his hands pulled away her hands before he lost himself ahead of time. He then continued his ministrations on her body by cupping one of her breast and thumbing her nipple as she mewled in pleasure and with his mouth he suckled the other breast that had been neglected from his caresses."Sessh..." she choked out as one of her hands groped his left butt cheek. With his cock already hard, he positions himself on her wet tight core as he then pushes himself into Rin. She attempts to let out a cry but falls short, only managing a hoarse moan.

Sesshomaru then holds onto her's hip with his other hand still on her breast teasing her. He then begins to rock faster against her, using his hold on her as leverage. Rin's fair skin begins to flush a light pink from the pressure as she softly moans out in pleasure..Rin wrapping her arms around his neck started following his rhythm as she let out a short gasp each time sesshomaru thrust himself into her.

She was seeing stars as their bodies became one with one another. "Sessh-omaru!" She manage to let out as she reached her orgasm climax; Sesshomaru following shortly after her.

---------xxx

He wrapped his arms around her petite figure as she rested her head on his chest letting exhaustion and warm pleasure lull her to sleep. Sesshomaru softly brushed a strand of hair from her sweaty forehead. _Tonight, I didn't claim you fully my love. Come tomorrow, morning I'll make sure that you belong to me and only me._

_XXX_

Read and Review. Please and Thank you. You wouldn't want to offend a person who works hard to write something only to not see people be kind enough to drop by a small comment.


End file.
